


Give Me All Night

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Alphas and Omegas Universe [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing his brothers, they were right outside the door listening and rating.  She hoped David got high marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me All Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Alphas and Omegas universe, the BAU in college. The title is from the Carly Simon song of the same name. Honestly, Carly Simon’s whole discography belongs to this ship for me. This is for resurrectionofannabellee and her kind words.

“I love you.” Rossi kissed her neck as he thrust deeper. “Oh God Erin, I love you.”

She moaned, gripping the sheets underneath her as her body shivered. The plan wasn’t to go all the way tonight but Erin couldn’t help herself. They were alone, making out when they were supposed to be studying. She could play dumb and say she had no idea how her clothes came off. 

It was so hard not to want Dave. His kisses were so intense. His touch could be gentle one minute and just a little something more the next. Sex was still relatively new to the college student though Erin was sure she liked it with her boyfriend. She loved it as a matter of fact.

“I love you too.” she gripped his back, arching hers.

“Say it again baby.”

“I love you too.”

She kissed him hard, feeling herself falling. Dave shifted his weight and hit another spot. The noise she made turned him on. Still, he wanted to make sure she was alright.

“Was that OK?” he asked.

“Mmm, mmm hmm.” All Erin could do was nod. She felt so good, chilly and on fire and about to detonate.

“I just…if I do anything to make you uncomfortable or it hurts…”

“Shut up Rossi.” she put her fingers over his mouth and smiled. 

“Yes ma'am.”

Dave slipped his hand under the sheet and between her thighs. He knew when Erin was ready. She didn’t want to talk; she wanted to come. That was a department he had no problem at all helping in.

“Ohhh, oh David, David, David, oh God, yes!”

Erin grabbed his shoulders. She was afraid she might leave marks but knew deep down that he would like that. Nothing ever felt as good as the way he made her come. It was hard not to make too much noise; alert everyone in the house that they were having sex. Knowing his brothers, they were right outside the door listening and rating. She hoped David got high marks.

He lifted her hips and thighs to move deeper inside of her. He knew Erin was exhausted or she would've helped. This was all new to her but he quickly got to know her body. He loved the way she whimpered and shivered and grabbed him too tight. 

He loved her giggle and her moan. He loved the way her thighs clinched and how tight she was inside. Dave thought he might black out he was coming so hard but in the end all he did was collapse on top of her. If he stopped breathing right now, which it felt like he might, that would be OK with him.

“Are you alright?” she whispered. Erin took his earlobe between her lips as she ran her fingers through his thick, sweaty hair. The guttural moan that came from his diaphragm made her shiver.

“I should be asking you that.”

“Why? I'm not made of glass Rossi. I'm not rock hard marble like you,” Erin ran her hands down his back and over his ass. She didn’t mean to giggle but couldn’t help herself. “But I do OK.”

“I just always want to make sure you're OK.” he kissed her nose and then her lips. 

His tongue coaxed them open; the kiss they shared was passionate. Erin caressed his face. Dave could see the love in her eyes. He wished he could find the words to tell her what it meant to him. He wasn’t the wordy kind of guy…at least not those words. It was something to aspire to.

“I'm fine.” She said as Dave moved away from her and began to clean himself up. Erin quickly pulled the covers up to conceal her naked form. It was nothing Dave hadn't seen before but it made her more comfortable. “I'm sure Jason’s sitting outside pretty upset though.”

“He's not here.”

“Where is he?”

Erin smiled as Dave lay on his side and cuddled close to her. She didn’t even mind that the room was a bit stuffy. The smell of their mingled flesh filled the air. It was raining outside, that chilly October rain. Erin inhaled both scents as she lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. Whoever had lived in that room once put those glow in the dark stars up there. They weren't as bright as they used to be surely, but she could still see them.

“He took an afternoon flight to Chicago to surprise his mother for her 50th birthday. It’s not going to be that much of a surprise. Jason is a mama’s boy; he wouldn’t have missed this for the world.”

“I can't stay tonight.” she said.

“I understand.” Dave kissed her naked shoulder. He didn’t want to understand but he did. They didn't do overnights. He thought Erin might be afraid of staying in the frat house. 

Dave knew he was uncomfortable doing the walk of shame down the sorority house stairs. They both had their reasons, spoken and just the opposite. “I don’t like it but I understand.”

“Why don’t you like it?” Erin glanced at him.

“I don’t want to start a fight.”

“We’re not fighting David…we’re talking.”

“I just want to spend the night with you. I do understand Erin. It’s a frat house. There’s like 12 or so guys who live here and people in and out. The place is a madhouse. It makes you uncomfortable.”

“It does a little.” She nodded. Then she turned on her side and looked at him. “Maybe it won't always.”

“Even if it does, I still love you.”

“We could set the alarm ridiculously early and you could walk me home. My first class is at nine.”

“If you think I'm going to be able to find any reason to object holding you all night you're sorely mistaken, Erin Strauss.” Dave shook his head.

“I know you're not a morning person.”

“My first statement still stands.”

He wrapped his arms around her and moved onto his back. When Erin put her leg over him, Dave breathed a content sigh. He wouldn’t always live in a place filled with a bunch of sweaty guys. He loved the frat house and his brothers. 

Dave also looked forward to the time when he could be alone with his girlfriend in more than just a room. He hardly let himself think that they could one day live together. They hadn't even been dating a year. Still, he could see himself with Erin for the rest of his life. It wouldn’t be boring, he knew that for sure.

“You know, your first statement tonight was something along the lines of ‘I can't help myself baby, your breasts are like magnets’.”

“I meant that too.” Dave nodded.

“I'm sure you did.” She kissed his cheek. “I love you David.”

“I love you too. I'm glad you're staying.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

“I won't.”

Erin definitely didn’t mind if he got used to some things but not that. The truth was that she didn’t want to go just as much as he didn’t want her to. Right now their housing was a bit problematic though hers less so because she didn’t have a roommate. It was hard when they were together like this not to let her mind go to a place where they stayed together. 

Erin was in love. Despite it all she knew that Dave felt the same way. They were going to make this work. The power behind what she felt meant there was no other option.

***


End file.
